Dragon Hero 8
by Nightfury991
Summary: (Collab with George J. Valtom) To impress their professors, the team of Big Hero 6 tries to salvage the infamous portal, and turn the experiment into a success. A thousand years in the past, Hiccup is overwhelmed with chief duties, and decides to take some time to clear his mind. But when the portal collapses, worlds will collide... (ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1, Part 1

"Uh...Hiro?" Wasabi peered over Hiro's shoulder, "You sure this is a good idea, man?"

"Relax! I know what I'm doing."

"He has no idea what he's doing." Gogo blew a large bubble with her gum, obscuring her obviously bored face, before it popped.

The group had managed to take one of the larger rooms at San Fransokyo Tech, with Hiro explaining to their professor that they wanted to experiment on something harmless, and not because "They're working on making me into a giant, fire-breathing lizard!" as Fred tried to claim.

Whether by sheer luck, or because the professor had had enough for one day and the last thing he needed was a larger headache induced by teenagers, they were granted access.

However, their project wasn't as harmless as they'd made it out to be.

Hiro scoffed at GoGo, saying, "I _do _know what I'm doing…"

Wasabi sighed in relief.

"Probably."

Before his anxious friend could react, Hiro grabbed the plain sheet covering the project, and gave it a firm yank.

The sheet fell to a pile on the ground.

"I _really _got a bad feeling about this."

"It's going to be fine, Wasabi…" Honey tapped her friend's shoulder in reassurance. "We've got it under control now; nothing bad's going to happen."

As Honey tried to reassure Wasabi, with Fred trying (and failing) to help, Hiro and Gogo were attaching the final few cables to the perimeter of the Portal - the same Portal that Callaghan tried to use to destroy Krei's life work, the same Portal Callaghan thought he'd lost his daughter in, now rebuilt.

"What exactly are we trying to do with this thing again?" GoGo asked, knocking against the metal. "We got to make it stable; that's a no brainer."

"What _couldn't _we do with this?" Hiro's eyes reflected a light of ambition and excitement. "If we get it running, it could be anything we wanted it to be!"

"It would also be completely dangerous!"

GoGo shook her head. "Oh, quit complaining, Wasabi; we've got this."

Hiro rolled his eyes slightly at his friends, before turning to face the Portal once again. He hoped the effort they put into salvaging this thing would be worth it…

"Alright, that should be it…" Hiro added the last cable to the perimeter of the Portal, taking a slow step back.

He jogged to the hologram keyboard and began typing commands in; several images came up on the three different screens he had in front of him.

The others gathered around, an air of anticipation (or in Wasabi's case, anxiousness) surrounding them as the screens showed positive signs; nothing seemed out of order.

Then again, that was how it was like last time…

"Uh, is it too late to leave?"

"Wasabi, relax, man," reassured Fred. "This is just like in the comics; nothing could possibly go wrong with this."

The large student wasn't really convinced.

Hiro typed in command after command, making sure everything was as it should be. With a final breath out, and a glance back at the others, Hiro smiled.

"Well...here we go…"

With that, and a thumbs up from Fred, Hiro pressed the Y key on the hologram keyboard.

He held his breath, biting his bottom lip gently in anticipation. All of the others drew in closer to Hiro, expecting something to happen. Be it good or bad.

At first...nothing. Just the low hum as the Portal began warming up, a few sparks escaping from where the ports connected to the Portal, nothing major.

Hiro checked the readings again, feeling the others watching over his shoulders.

"Fred, do you mind?"

"Sorry bud," said Fred, picking his head off from practically resting on Hiro's shoulder.

Hiro rolled his eyes, but smirked at his friend, when something drew his attention back to the monitors.

Slowly, the portal's dark purple energy began to ripple from the edges, the odd surge of power flicking through before disappearing once again.

"It's working…" Hiro breathed. "It's working!"

Slowly, the portal drew closed towards the centre; it was almost all filled with the dark purple energy, with just a small circle at the very centre left to be completed.

The teens all leaned in closer, the anticipation was reaching fever pitch now as they waited for the portal to complete itself.

And it was taking its sweet time.

After what seemed like eternity, the portal finally completed itself, the low hum filling the large room.

A smile broke across Hiro's face, and he turned back to the others. They all looked back at him, excitement playing across each of their faces - even Wasabi seemed to be coming out of his shell, so to speak.

"So," Hiro said, leaning back in his chair. "What's the first thing on the list we're going to be experimenting on with the Portal?"

GoGo approached, shifting Hiro to one side on his swivel chair, and tapped a few keys, bringing up some files from the depths of the home screen. "We've got a whole list of things we've brainstormed to test on the portal."

"Alright; let's get to-"

Hiro was interrupted when the background program on the computer - the one with the statistics of the Portal - started to flash, drawing his and the others' attention.

They all drew in as Hiro brought up the program again.

* * *

"Alllright, alright…" Hiccup glanced down his list of things to do. "I need to open a new storehouse across the island, and then settle that dispute over the hens…"

"Hiccup! Hiccup!" He had rounded the corner, and was now in view of the saddle shop, where a crowd of people were waiting. They called out as he drew near. "I need a saddle right now, mine broke when I was flying Darkhorn yesterday!" "I've been waiting here all day, I deserve to go next!" "Out of the way, I need to pick up an order that I placed three days ago!"

"Okay, change of plans." Hiccup sighed as he came into the workshop. "Saddles, THEN storehouse, and then hens."

"Come on, we don' have all day!" Gobber yelled as he came in. "We're swamped with orders, we can 'ardly keep up with'em all, plus the dragon teeth I need to fix!"

"Yeah yeah, I'm sorry, I'm here. Let's see, where's the leather-"

"Our of the way, out of my way!" A woman wrestled her way to the front of the crowd, holding an infant in her arms. "Hiccup, you missed the naming ceremony! We've been waiting for twenty minutes."

"What, that wasn't on my - oh gods, fine. Here, let me see." He cradled the baby in his arms, and recited the proper speech as quickly as possible: "As chief, I welcome this child into the Hooligan tribe, and pronounce his name to be…" The mother whispered in his ear. "_Her_ name, to be Helga. There we go." He handed the child back. "Now, who's first for the-"

"Me!" "No, I've been here all day!" "But I have get back home soon, me first!"

"Hold up, hold up, we have more important business than saddles, here!" Mulch barged forward, carrying two chickens under his arms, with Bucket following behind in the same situation. "Hiccup, we need you to arbitrate now! Bucket keeps insisting the hens are his-"

"That's because they ARE mine!"

"No, they're mine!"

"Guys, guys, guys!" Hiccup tried to break them up. "I-I, just...hold on, let me think for a moment. Bucket, why don't you tell me your side of the story first?"

"But what about the saddles?!" An impatient roar erupted from behind the two.

"Hiccup! Where's-" Snotlout came running up. "What are you doing? Everyone's at the warehouse, waiting for you!"

"Ugh, just give me a moment-"

"Hey, stop trying to grab Henrietta!" Mulch suddenly snapped at Bucket, who may or may not have been actually trying to take the chicken - Hiccup couldn't tell.

"Please, just calm down, I'll take care of-"

"I'm Order Forty-One!" An indignant voice shouted. "The last order called was Forty! I deserve to go next!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get-" Hiccup kept turning around, facing all the different demands, hardly able to get a word in.

"What are you waiting for, come on!"

"Bucket, put her down!"

"I want a fancy seat, and-"

"I - yes just - please, hold on -" He was starting to get more and more frustrated

"Hiccup!"

"Hiccup!"

"Hiccup!"

"Hiccup!"

"WHAT!?" He finally snapped as the fourth voice demanded his attention. Everyone went quiet, and Hiccup realized this voice had been Astrid's.

"I was just coming to see if I could help." She seemed somewhat offended at his outburst.

"Wait, yes, yes, I just…I'm sorry." He rested his head on his hand. "I didn't realize…"

He groaned, and Astrid looked around. The crowd remained silent.

"Come on." She put her arm around him and led him away. They rounded a corner, and then she rounded on him. "Hiccup," she whispered, "you have to stop putting so much on yourself."

"I can't help it! I...I don't know how my dad did it. He never got tired, he never got backed up, and he did twice as much as I accomplished today! I...I don't know, I'm not up for it."

Even as he spoke, though, he felt his guts squirming as the prospect of the next day loomed ahead of him. On top of his usual workload, he had to add on today's missed tasks. The very thought made his head spin.

"You need to let us help more. Me, and your mom."

"You're already helping me, taking care of the dragons and doing inspections on the fire safety systems."

"But we could do more-"

"No, I need to...I'm the chief, these are my responsibilities. I already feel bad enough giving you my own work to do, what about what you want to do?"

"I want to help you! Look, when was the last time you got some sleep?" Hiccup honestly couldn't answer, but he suddenly became aware that he was intensely tired. "Valka and I will get the rest of your stuff dealt with, you get some rest."

Hiccup suddenly felt a sharp shove, coupled with a loud groan. He hadn't even heard Toothless come up behind him.

"Oh, I haven't flown with him for a while…" He explained to Astrid. "Here, I'll take him up for a while, and then...are you sure?"

"Go!"

"I really don't want to bother-"

"If you don't have some peace and quiet, I'll sock you in the shoulder."

Hiccup leapt on Toothless.

"That's better." Astrid smiled and stepped back. "And when I get back, I'm going to be expecting to see you in bed, sound asleep! You got that?"

"Yes, mother." Hiccup rolled his eyes, and he shifted Toothless' fin. "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 1, Part 2

"No...No, no...this isn't right…" Hiro muttered to himself, tapping at the hologram keyboard. The program was still flashing red, growing more intense.

"Let me see!" Wasabi looked to see what was going on, andhis eye twitched. "It's not stable….It's not STABLE!"

Hiro quickly stood up in a panic, and glanced over the monitors; his eyes widened.

The portal began to flicker, spark, ripple. Groans sounded as the metal began to twist and contort.

Something had to give.

The group all visibly flinched back - GoGo grabbing Hiro's shoulder and dragging him back for good measure - as a sudden bolt of dark purple energy shot out from the portal, striking the smooth floor of the University room. A large scorch mark was left behind as the energy drew back to his source.

Hiro, still standing, began to tap furiously at the hologram keyboard, trying to override the command and shut the Portal down. It didn't work.

He tried again. It still didn't work.

He tried a third time. Yet again, no effect.

As he was about to try the same command a fourth time, another bolt of energy struck out, closer to the group. Hiro felt a forceful tug at the back of his jacket.

"No! No, I can stop it!" Hiro exclaimed, trying to fight against Fred pulling at his jumper.

He was just barely yanked away when another powerful bolt hit the desk, frying the computers that controlled the Portal.

Hiro reeled back, wide-eyed in shock, as a shower of sparks exploded over him.

Their connection to the Portal lost, the group of young scientists could only watch as it spiraled out of control. Small blasts and arcs turned into larger explosions and strikes of energy which lashed out at the sides of the room.

Wasabi grabbed Hiro's sleeve and dragged him to the ground, and they all took cover behind a desk GoGo and Honey had flipped onto its side.

"How the _heck _are we going to explain this to the professors?!" exclaimed Wasabi.

He gained a few glares from the others, mostly GoGo, as the others tried to sneak peeks over the edge of the table.

Hiro himself looked over the desk, watching as the portal grew more and more unstable.

Finally, it gave way.

Several large arcs suddenly shot out from the flowing section of the Portal, towards the roof. The glass panes shattered as the energy spewed upwards, prompting the teens to duck.

There was a crashing shatter as the panes hit the ground, and Hiro could feel the shards dance over his hair and hoodie. Finally, there was a relative calm. He pulled his head out from under his hands, and glanced around at the others to see how they were doing.

GoGo had her head up as well, brushing off a stray shard of glass from her leather jacket.

Fred patted his body all over a couple of times, before letting out a long sigh of relief and slumping back against the desk. "Still in one piece…"

Honey had her arm around Wasabi, trying to calm him down; he was breathing into a brown paper bag, his eyes bulging out with each breath.

"Is everyone OK?" asked Hiro. They all responded in some form or another. Wasabi just raised a hand, giving a muffled "I'm cool, I'm cool" through the paper bag.

Their attention was grabbed again, however, when the Portal started to act up again, even more violently.

With help from Fred, Hiro grabbed Wasabi's other arm and helped him get out of the room, while GoGo and Honey ran ahead to yank the double doors open.

As they ran down the hall towards the exit of the building, all of the other students in the other rooms of the university were flooding out of the rooms slowly. Their voices mixed with chaos sounding from the portal.

"Come on, keep moving!" one of the professors exclaimed, making his way with the flow of students. He noticed Hiro's group moving along, and fought his way through the students to intercept the group. Catching them, he demanded: "What's going on?!"

"Uhh...w-what do you mean sir?" asked Hiro, twiddling his fingers together behind his back.

The Professor gave Hiro a look.

"I think you know _exactly _what I'm talking about...whenever something bad happens, it's always you lot that ends up being the centre of it all," said the Professor.

A small explosion went off behind them, causing the students to start panicking, and the evacuation began to grow into a stampede.

"I'll deal with you lot later; right now, we need to get out of the building," the Professor said, before he turned and began walking through the stampede, shouting to try and restore order. He ultimately failed to be heard over the multiple-layered voices of panic.

"We should really be going," Honey Lemon said, before the group followed suit. Fred had to be dragged along, as he constantly looked back and more than once said, "This is just like in one of those action movies!"

They filtered out of the tech school with the other students; by this point, most of them were out.

As the stragglers were jogging out, Hiro turned his gaze around, and saw that the students and lecturers were looking up. Following suit, his eyes widened and he grabbed Wasabi's sleeve.

"Uh...guys?" he said.

Wasabi turned to Hiro and asked, "Wha-?"

Hiro grabbed his chin mid-sentence and turned it facing upward, before letting go.

Wasabi fell silent when he saw what everyone was looking at.

Above the tech school, a dark purple column shot up from the portal, budding into a ball of pulsating light. Shreds tore themselves from the mass, only to drift around and be re-absorbed into it.

Of course, the cell phones were out of many student's pockets, Honey Lemon included, as they wanted to capture thisanomaly.

A sudden explosion caught a number of students off guard, causing a squeal from Wasabi (which he received many looks for), as a shockwave rocked the area. The glass shattered from all the windows of the school, and a deep-rooted shiver made the buildings tremble down to their foundations.

The ground shaking beneath their feet, Hiro stumbled a bit as he tried to keep his footing, while Fred ended up falling face first onto the ground, accompanied by a muffled 'Ow'. Hiro turned his eyes back up to the portal, before noticing something: there was a spark of light, and then a shadow - no, two shadows - passed through the portal, before fading into the darkness of the night.

He opened his mouth and turned to ask the others if they saw it, before he was interrupted by a second explosion, more violent than the first, as the orb flickered and spiked randomly.

A noise like static forced everyone to cup their hands over their ears. The anomaly began to ripple and shrink until, with a flash of white, it closed and disappeared.

Many seconds of silence passed following the sudden disappearance of the "mistake'"made by Hiro and his friends, before whispers started to pass around. Hiro motioned his friends away from the group, and began to whisper.

"Something came out of the portal," he muttered, turning around to face them before speaking; he didn't want anyone else knowing about what he thought he saw.

"You sure about that?" Wasabi asked, ever skeptical.

Hiro nodded. "We should check it out in case it's anything...dangerous…"

Knowing what Hiro meant, the four other teens all nodded; they had their gear at their homes, stashed away in secret. If they were going to investigate something that had come through a tear in space-time, they wanted to be prepared.

Rushing off before their professor could give them an earful about the damage to the tech college, Hiro felt a vibration in his phone.

He pulled his phone out and flipped it open. "Uh, hello?"

"W-What do you mean, explosions?" It was Aunt Cass. "There weren't any explosions! ...Maybe they were just from the TV. Look, I'm fine, don't worry."

"H-H..Hang on a minute, Aunt Cass...Aunt Cass, wait! You're breaking up...Y-You're breaking up!" Hiro covered his other ear to try and hear his Aunt better; but this didn't help. She was still just as hard to hear; her voice was being overcome by static. Suddenly the phone shook again.

"What the-ack!" Hiro shouted when his phone sparked violently, the screen flickering into static. In his panic, Hiro dropped it, shaking his hand as he stared.

"That shouldn't happen," Hiro muttered under his breath, waiting a few seconds before carefully picking up the phone, looking it over.

Externally, nothing looked seriously wrong with it; it was smouldering a bit from the sparking, but Hiro knew he should check the internals when he got back to his place.

He carefully put it into his hoodie pocket, before he headed back home.

* * *

Hiccup listened to the smooth howl of the wind in his ears. The sea sparkled far below as he and Toothless soared through the air. It was breathtaking, the brisk breeze in his face, and all of his worries seemed to shrink.

But not disappear.

He gave a sigh as his mind refused to forget the long line of duties that he had yet to do. A soft groan from Toothless answered him.

"It's nothing, bud." He rubbed the top of the dragon's head. "Just got a lot on my mind, so much to do."

_I wish Dad were still here, _Hiccup thought. _He knew how to handle all of this. _But he didn't articulate his wish out loud - Toothless still felt terrible about it, even after all of Hiccup's consolations and assurances.

Speaking of assurances, Hiccup realized he wouldn't mind some kind words himself. With a sigh, he laid on Toothless' back, looking at the sky.

"I wish it could all just...go away."

A sound of thunder caused him to sit upright again. Toothless pulled up short, hovering in the air.

"What the…"

Hiccup had definitely heard thunder, but the only clouds in sight were small, white puffs. Another rumble reached his ears, and he turned to look. Still nothing out of the ordinary.

"Here, come on Toothless." They flew ahead a little more, both cautious now, scanning for anything out of the ordinary.

Toothless suddenly cried out and stopped again.

"Woah!" Hiccup whiplashed forward. "Hey, what's the matter?" Peering ahead though, he saw the issue:

The air in front of them rippled, like it was distorting from some unseen heat source. The horizon warped and curled. They stared, soundlessly, at the strange anomaly.

"Let's….let's get out of here."

Hiccup shifted the tailfin, getting ready to turn Toothless around, when light exploded before him.

"Woah!"

He nearly fell out of the saddle as Toothless reared back in alarm. A brilliant purple hue seemed to tear a hole in front of them, with lightning arcing around them.

"C'mon, Toothless!" The dragon began furiously beating its wings to escape, but a strong wind began trying to suck the pair in through the hole. No matter how hard the Night FUry tried, they slowly sank deeper and deeper inside. "No, no, no!"

He could see the ocean, the clouds in the sky, and Berk far in the distance, all beginning to shimmer and dance before his eyes.

There was another blast.

This time, Hiccup was dislodged from the saddle, and he felt himself falling. Around him was a world made up only by clouds, but not any clouds he had seen before. They flowed and formed strange shapes, and they appeared blue and violet and gold.

"Toothless!" He hollered, and he could see the dragon wheeling above his head, trying to find some way to control his fall.

Looking down, a large disc glared up at him, and he plummeted down towards it.

Screaming in terror, Hiccup could do nothing as he fell into the disc, and felt himself launched out. He felt his body shatter something, and he lay there, too pained to move for a long while.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long to be put up guys, we'll try and make the next chapter sooner...just don't hold either of us to that promise..**


End file.
